


Lance Through the Ages

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shance drabble on Lance's sex life through the years. Originally posted on my tumblr here: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/148476039413/drabble-funnycomfortsexyshance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance Through the Ages

Lance was 20 when he first had sex with Shiro. Even as Shiro skinned off his shirt to get into bed with his boyfriend, he asked, “Are you really sure about this, Lance?”

Lance, leering at Shiro’s built torso, blurted, “ _Mi amor_ , I’m twenty and I’m fucking ready!”

Shiro guffaws.

After a year passed by and Lance turned 21. Shiro still asked Lance for his consent every single time, to which Lance would reply, “I’m twenty-one, gimme my fun!”

When Lance turned 22, it became: “I’m twenty-two, prends mon cul! That’s French for -”

“Take your ass, I know. I wish I didn’t remember that bit of my high school French.” Shiro didn’t know whether to laugh or groan. “Can’t you just say yes or no like everybody else?”

“Everybody else?” Lance shoved Shiro against a wall and demanded, “Who else are you doing this with? Talk!”

At 23, Lance would go, “I’m twenty-three, I want your D!”

“You’re seriously gonna do this every single time?”

“I’m twenty-four, make my ass sore!”

“And you’re gonna change your catch-phrase every year?”

“That’s right! I’m twenty-five and I could use a nosedive!” Lance wriggled his butt at Shiro. Shiro would never admit it out loud but Lance did have an attractive behind; that’s why he took it every chance he had.

“Good grief, why I am dating you?”

“Because you love me and my wonderful personality. I’m twenty-six, my ass needs a few licks!” Lance threw a paddle at Shiro and promptly plopped himself belly down and ass out over the Black Paladin’s lap.

“Oh God, please stop.”

“Oh God don’t stop!” Lance groaned from the delicious sensation of Shiro biting his neck and giving the younger pilot beard burns. “I’m twenty-seven, just take me to heaven!”

Shiro tries to shut Lance up by kissing him, which usually works for a while.

Until Lance pulls away. “I’m twenty-eight, let me give you head,” he says, shoving the older man down his bed with Lance’s face dangerously close to Shiro’s crotch.

Shiro laughs. Laughs! “I should have recorded the things you said every year.”

When Lance was 29, he snuggled up to Shiro after a long bout of love-making and held up a ring to the bigger man’s face and asked, “I’m twenty-nine, will you be mine?”

Shiro’s answer was to (i) cry, (ii) say yes, and (iii) kiss Lance senseless.

“So what are you going to say this year?” Shiro asked. It was the night of Lance’s 30th birthday and they were together with Shiro spooning the smaller pilot.

Lance craned his neck to kiss Shiro. “I’d say that I’m thirty and I’ve never been so happy.”


End file.
